


HawkSilver - No, What Have You Done?

by SereneSorrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye and Quicksilver meet for the first time, and discover something wonderful. Right before they discover something terrible. Who's saving who now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	HawkSilver - No, What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.
> 
> After reading Chapter 115 of ozhawk 's 'Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada' I had my own idea, but you should definitely check out ozhawk 's work!
> 
> This is written under the assumption that the Avengers never allied with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch until the last Ultron battle, So basically neither of the twins had actually spoken to the Avengers until now, and Hawkeye isn't married with children (cuz why would he do that if he knows he has a soulmate coming? obviously) otherwise mostly vaguely similar to the AoU movie.

       Hawkeye wrapped himself around the boy, knowing neither of them was likely to survive the shots from the Ultron that was aiming for them. He heard the shots, the deafening sound of impact, but felt nothing. Looking around he realized he and the boy were uninjured. He looked around and saw that there was a car on it's side, blocking them from the line of fire.

  
        "You didn't see that coming?" Quicksilver gasped, breaking Hawkeye's heart with the words written on Hawkeye's chest.  
        Hawkeye looked over at him, he was standing next to the car, bloodstains seeping into view all over his costume from the hits he had taken to save Hawkeye and the child.

  
        "God no, what have you done?" Hawkeye gasped, watching his soulmate fall to the ground. He released the boy and crouched over Quicksilver gathering him into his arms. Quicksilver stared up at him, a matching expression of anguish rising through the pain in his eyes.

Ending 2:

        "Take care of Wanda for me." Quicksilver gasped to his soulmate on his last breath, falling limp in Hawkeye's arms as the rest of the avengers gathered around him.

Ending 3:

       Hawkeye carried his soulmate's body to the S.H.I.E.L.D. transport, laying him down carefully and stretching out on the seats next to him. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, how many fights had the Avengers had with Quicksilver and his sister, and Hawkeye had never spoken to him before. Why now, why did Quicksilver have to speak to him now? Fighting down the tears for now Hawkeye looked over at Quicksilver's body. He would have to ask Quicksilver's sister what his soulmate's real name was. God, to not know. As he stared he thought that he saw something impossible. It almost seemed that Quicksilver's chest rose, almost seemed that he had taken a breath. Hawkeye moved closer, not daring to reach out.

  
       "You didn't see that coming?" Quicksilver whispered hoarsely, opening his eyes and staring apologetically at Hawkeye.

**Author's Note:**

> The possible Endings 2 & 3 weren't going to be included, but my imagination kept going without my permission so I added them too.  
> I was also not 100% sure about the tags and warnings, this is my first post, so if I got anything wrong there definitely let me know and I will change it!


End file.
